Jade Winglet Theme Songs
Theme songs for the Jade Winglet and related dragons. Some of the songs have been edited so they work with the WoF world. Yes, I know Darkstalker isn't here, I'm working on a Legends one with him. Moonwatcher Don't have one, jeez this is hard. Please suggest if you have a idea. Winter (Note: This is sort of a Winterwatcher R.I.P song) "These Days" by Macklemore I know you moved onto someone new Hope life is beautiful You were the light for me to find my truth I just wanna say, thank you Leaving to find my soul Told her I had to go And I know it ain't pretty When my heart gets broke Too young to feel this old Watching myself turn cold Oh, I know it ain't pretty When my heart gets broke Yeah, I know it ain't pretty When my heart gets broke {Chorus:} I hope someday we'll sit down together And laugh with each other about these days, these days All our troubles, we'll lay to rest and We'll wish we could come back to these days, these days Oh, I know, I know Oh, I know, I know Oh, I know, I know These days, these days x2 A year of ups and downs Nothing to show for it now And I know it ain't pretty when the fire burns out Calling me when I'm gone, remind me of what I've done And I know it ain't pretty when you're trying to move on, yeah {Chorus} The winglet where I used to stay Reminiscing on those past days I thought we’d end up together in frame But that changed And I travelled around the world Think where you living at now? I heard you moved to Austin Got an apartment and settled down And every once in a while, I start writing Write a paragraph, but then I erase the message Think about you like a past time I could cry you a river, get you baptized or I wasn't ready to act right Used to always think I'd get you back, right They say that things fall apart We were gonna move to Brooklyn You were gonna study art Love is just a tool To remind us who we are And that we are not alone When we're walking in the dark I hope someday we'll sit down together And laugh with each other about these days, these days All our troubles, we'll lay to rest and We'll wish we could come back to these days, these days We'll wish we could come back to these days, these days Peril "Girl On Fire" by Alicia Keys She's just a girl and she's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway She's living in a world and it's on fire Feeling with catastrophe, but she knows she can't fly away Ohhhh oh oh oh oh She got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down Ohhhh oh oh oh oh She got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Looks like a girl, but she's a flame So bright, she can burn your eyes Better look the other way You can try but you'll never forget her name She's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest girls say Ohhhh oh oh oh We got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down Ohhhh oh oh oh oh Got our head in the clouds And we're not coming down This girl is on fire (fire, fire) This girl is on fire She's walking on fire (fire, fire) This girl is on fire Everybody stares, as she goes by 'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes Watch her when she's lighting up the night Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby This girl is on fire (fire, fire) This girl is on fire She's walking on fire (fire, fire) This girl is on fire Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh… Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh… Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh… Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh… She's just a girl and she's on fire Turtle "Magik 2.0" by Becky G Abracadabra Call me mind master I cast a spell on every beat The rabbits out the hat, huh Every show a new surprise Can leave them mesmerized End up with them all hypnotized With all my magic lines I'm a magician Yes yo soy tu mago Si Quieres ver mi magic Nomas me dices Cuando Soon you'll start to believe Open your eyes and see It's just like Anemone {Chorus:} I got the magic in me Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold Now everybody knows I've got the magic in me When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me Now everybody wants a blast of Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Ahoooh I got the magic in me I got some tricks up my sleeve Just wait and see Come little closer Close your eyes and count to three Open, voila, so spectacular I even got magic to make the haters disappear I got my words They're like my special potion So when I start to write them The whole track starts turning golden And now I'm through It's the end of verse two Like bipadee bopidee boo {Chorus} I got the magic in me Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic Magic, magic, magic {Chorus} Qibli Imagine Qibli comforting Winter about Moonbli becoming canon. "Be Alright" by Dean Lewis I look up from the ground to see your sad and teary eyes You look away from me And I see there's something you're trying to hide, and I Reach for your hand, but it's cold, you pull away again And I wonder, what's on your mind? And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake You start to tremble and your voice begins to break You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friends, they were my mates And I feel the color draining from my face And then I said I know you love her, but it's over, mate It doesn't matter, put the claws away It's never easy to walk away Let her go, it'll be alright So I asked to look back at all the messages you'd sent And I know it wasn't right but it was messing with my head And everything deleted like the past, yeah it was gone And when I saw your face, I could tell you're moving on But it's not the fact that I kissed her yesterday It's the feeling of betrayal, that you just can't seem to shake And everything you know tells you that you should walk away But you just want to stay And then I said {Chorus:} I know you love her, but it's over, mate It doesn't matter, put the claws away It's never easy to walk away Let her go, it'll be okay It's gonna hurt for a bit of time So bottoms up, let's forget tonight You'll find another and you'll be alright Let her go Nothing heals The past like time And you can't steal The love she's born to find But nothing heals The past like time And you can't steal The love she's born to find {Chorus} It'll be alright x5 Kinkajou "Can't Stop The Feeling" by Justin Timberlake I got this feeling inside my bones It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on All through my city, all through my home We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone I got that sunshine in my pocket Got that good song in my feet I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally You gone like the way we rock it, so don't stop {Chorus:} Under the lights when everything goes Nowhere to hide when I'm getting too close When we move, well, you already know So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine Nothing they can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Feeling good, good, creeping up on you So just dance, dance, dance, come on All those things they all do to you So just dance, dance, dance And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing I can't stop the feeling So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feeling So just dance, dance, dance, come on Ooh, it's something magical It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on I don't need no reason, don't need control I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket Got that good song in my feet I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop {Chorus} I can't stop the feeling So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feeling So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feeling So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feeling So keep dancing, come on I can't stop the, I can't stop the I can't stop the, I can't stop the I can't stop the feeling Nothing they can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Feeling good, good, creeping up on you So just dance, dance, dance, come on All those things they all do to you So just dance, dance, dance And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing Everybody sing Got this feeling in my body Got this feeling in my body Wanna see you move your body Got this feeling in my body Break it down Got this feeling in my body Can't stop the feeling Got this feeling in my body, come on Ex-Queen Scarlet "Control" by Halsey I sent them away to find me a fortune A chest filled with diamonds and gold The house was awake, with shadows and monsters The hallways, they echoed and groaned They sat alone, in bed till the morning They're crying, "She's coming for me" And they tried to hold the secrets inside me My mind's like a deadly disease I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than your demons I'm bigger than these bones {Chorus} And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me" I can't help this awful energy God dang right, you should be scared of me Who is in control? I paced around for hours on empty They jumped at the slightest of sounds And they couldn't stand the dragon inside me They closed all the windows around I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than your demons I'm bigger than these bones {Chorus} I'm well acquainted with villains that live in your bed They beg me to write them so they'll never die when you're dead And I've grown familiar with villains that live in your head They beg me to write them so I'll never die when you're dead I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than your demons I'm bigger than these bones {Chorus} x2 Queen Ruby "Touch The Sky" by the makers of "Brave" When cold winds are calling And the sky is clear and bright, Misty mountains sing and beckon, Lead me out into the light. I will soar, I will fly, Chase the wind and touch the sky, I will fly, Chase the wind and touch the sky. Where dark woods hide secrets, And mountains are fierce and bold, Deep waters hold reflections, Of times lost long ago. I will hear their every story, Take hold of my own dream, Be as strong as the seas are stormy, And proud as an eagle's scream. I will soar, I will fly, Chase the wind and touch the sky, I will fly, Chase the wind and touch the sky. And touch the sky. Chase the wind, chase the wind. Touch the sky Hailstorm These last three are impossible, any suggestions? Chameleon Chameleon is... annoying, any suggestions? Anemone I used Magik 2.0 for Turtle, trying not to use it again, please suggest a song Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress